


Lack of Concentration

by Aeiouna



Category: Neopets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Lack of Concentration

Babolino threw his gear off as he stormed off the Yooyuball field. He hated losing with a passion, and he hated losing due to his lack of concentration most of all.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and his head sharply turned to be eye to eye with Kakoni Worrill, the team captain. The Bruce had picked up the frustrated Kacheek's equipment and now held it out to him to take. "Hey, what's the matter? Care to talk about it?" he moved forward to be in step with his teammate.

Babolino raised an eyebrow and turned to face Kakoni. "You wouldn't understand anyway." He took his equipment out of the other Neopet's hands.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Kakoni asked, "We know you have a concentration problem. It's okay man, it really is. Besides, you scored the first goal in the game. That's something to be proud of."

Both players stopped and turned when they heard footsteps. Left Defender and the only female on the team Delma Harrence was running to catch up to them. "Wait up guys! Oh Babo sweetie what's wrong?" she asked seeing the distraught look in Babolino's eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just upset about this game. We should have won it," he played with one of his ears and really wished he could just be left alone. He needed to assess what really happened on the field today on his own and his teammates weren't helping the slightest.

"It's okay, it's just one game. We have so many others to play against this team," Delma assured him, "And go look.. our fans are going wild and some are even helping at the concession stand. It's okay. C'mon let's go get something to eat."

"Not hungry," he sighed, "Thanks for the support and concern guys, I appreciate it. This is why I joined the team. But I need to deal with this, my issues on the field, on my own," and he made a left and kept walking.

He didn't realize he was coming up on the Brightvale locker room, and what... or who was the correct term... was the young Faerie Kacheek's attention during the game instead of the Yooyu.

Montecito had the grace of a Alabriss, the speed of a Zoomik, the cute looks of a Faellie (and Babolino should know, he owns one) and this infectious laugh that now caused Babolino's heart to skip a beat.

The two Kacheeks had locked eyes shortly after Babolino's goal and he was smitten from the first moment. Every chance he got his eyes were on the Skunk Kacheek. He was even hit with the Yooyu a couple times.

There was just something about the Brightvale Right Defender that made the Faerieland Left Forward simply _want_ him.

He stood there for a few moments, watching Montecito laugh with his teammates and pack up his gear. He swallowed. "He's undeniably amazing, in everything." He heard the voices get closer and he hid in the shadows, his wings covering his eyes.. but not really. He snuck one more peak at Montecito before the Kacheek with the salt-and-pepper pelt walked out of the stadium.


End file.
